


Omega Detective

by BenjyLovesCloud



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Accidental Relationship, Alpha Gavin, Alpha Markus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Discussion of Abortion, Elijah is Connor's biological father, Elijah is Gavin's older brother., F/M, Gavin turns out to be Connor's uncle later on so dont READ!!, Hank is Connor's adoptive father, Infidelity, Law Enforcement, M/M, Omega Connor, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjyLovesCloud/pseuds/BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: It was the end of an Era. Omega's were finally getting the legal right to work. Gavin fucking Reed was not too thrilled with the new Omega laws entering the system. Omega's were meant to stay at home and look after their Alpha mates.In comes the new trainee Detective. A FUCKING OMEGA.Connor was all too thrilled to be working with Hank and even his new partner Detective Reed but when the foul mouthed Alpha starts acting territorial all of a sudden, The Omega finds himself with a little unexpected new mouth to feed.





	1. Fuckin Omega

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING.

“Get me a coffee dipshit!” Gavin spat at the new training Detective, it was Andersons pup. His name was Connor. A fucking Omega in law enforcement! The world was surely doomed.

The Omega frowned. This Alpha has been on his case ever since he came to the DPD and he just couldn’t understand why.  “I’m sorry. I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson.”

Gavin growled before shoving the Omega lightly. He underestimated his own strength because the gentle looking Omega toppled over onto the ground. He leaned down and hissed “When an Alpha gives you orders, you _Obey!”_

As Connor tried getting up Gavin pulled him up to his feet and let go of him “Now I will repeat myself for the last time. Get. Me. A. Coffee Dipshit!”

Connor dusted himself of neatly and stood straight. He just couldn’t understand why this Alpha was so angry at him. Maybe a coffee would be a peace offering of some sorts. He nodded before turning around to go to the coffee machine. He grabbed a cup and placed it under the nozzle watching it fill up with steaming hot liquid.

He turned around and walked to the Alpha with a cup of coffee and a positive grin on his face “Here is your coffee Detective Reed.”

The Alpha pushed the Omega’s hand away. “Do yourself a favour. Stay out of my way.”

Connor held up the coffee in confusion _‘B-but your coffee…’_

* * *

 

 

Gavin groaned as he felt a tap on his shoulder “Oh what the fuck now?” He turned to see a quiet trainee flinch as he looked at the glaring detective’s menacing eyes.

“Uhm, Captain Fowler wants to see you urgently.” The boy stated quietly before scurrying off.

Gavin grit his teeth as he swung his legs of his desk and stood up and walked over to the office tossing his coffee cup in the trash can on the way before barging into the Captains office. “For Fuck sake what do you want from me now? I working on the fucking case you gave me and I’m still swamped with paperwork, the wife complains that I am never home enough and on top of that you don’t pay me enough for all this shit you make me do.”

“Do I run a fucking circus because everyone seems to think it’s a joke the way I let you and Anderson act! I called you here for something important.” Fowler sat down in his chair “Have a seat Reed.”

“I’m fine standing.” He stated through his seat. This was bullshit. Was he the only cop in the entire _fucking_ station whose balls Fowler needs to constantly be busting?

“Have. A. Seat.” Fowler stated through gritted teeth.

The Detective scowled as he grabbed the seat and plopped down on it “Okay get the fuck on it? Is it a complaint from dipshit?”

Captain Fowler leaned forward on his desk “That’s actually why I called you here.”

“I fucking knew it. Ever since those Omegas earned a few rights, they decide to complain about every little thing as if they actually belong here. I swear I’m going to crush that little Prick.” Gavin growled.

“Enough!” Fowler yelled “Connor did not complain about you, but Anderson has brought to my attention that you are still abusing Connor verbally.”

“So what? For fuck sake Captain you can’t be taking this serious. He is a damn Omega!” Gavin yelled out of frustration. “Omega’s are supposed to stay at home and be bred. Not snooping around in law enforcement!”

“I said that’s enough. Even though they aren’t completely free, they now have the right to own property, work and vote and as of yesterday a new law has been passed that anyone abusing an Omega will not be getting fined anymore, they will be jailed so I can’t have you running causing lawsuits for my station.” Fowler stated. “Andersons son was top of his class in University and not only did I hire Connor to fill the new compulsory Omega quota but also because he is good at what he does. So you need to change.”

“What the fuck do you want me to do now? That little Omegan tart pisses me off every chance he gets!” He growled.

“That’s not true and you know it! Connor is nothing if not polite. Now here’s what you’re going to do. I’m assigning you on a case with him involving an Omega and a homicide. You are going to play nice, make up with him because in the end of the case, I’m going to ask Connor to give me a report on your behaviour” Fowler smirked. He could practically Gavin’s head explode. The detective needed this to get more accustomed to Omega’s for his ignorance and if anything he will learn not to come in here with that foul mouth of his.

“THAT’S BULLSHIT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND??”

“I sent the file to your computer and to Connor. Remember he will be recording your behaviour so you better be sweeter than a five year old if you want that increase next month. I’m sure Mrs Reed won’t be too happy if you can’t put down a deposit for the house she wanted.” Fowler stood up “Now get out of my god damn office.”

* * *

 

Gavin growled as he walked to his desk and on his way he noticed his _fucking_ favourite Omega walking towards him.

“Hello Detective Reed.” The Omega gave a gentle smile. Omegas like him were known as Deviant Omega’s. They swayed from the path of the typical meek, housewife Omega’s. They were part of a new movement and generation.

“What the fu- what do you want?” He asked as he sat down on his chair remembering he needed that increase to be able to afford the house he was buying for him and his beta wife.

“Has Captain Fowler notified you of our case?”

“Yes he fucking did. What exactly did your drunken old man tell Fowler about me?”

“What do you mean?” Connor asked curiously as his head cocked to the side like a puppy. God, Gavin hated this naïve prick.

“Never mind, I’m going to do this my fucking self.” Gavin muttered. Omegas couldn’t handle things like Homicides. Their emotions get in the way and they easily start crying for every little thing. He would rather handle it alone than an Omega getting distressed and contaminating the scene with their pheromones.

“That’s not how it works Detective, I’ve been assigned the case too and I would very much like to be a part of it.” Conner stated. He really did sort of feel fond of his job.

Gavin glared at him. Holding back his profanity, he sighed “Look, you’re an Omega. I am way better equipped to handle homicides. I just don’t want to break your little heart. How about you just head on home and be careful on your way back okay? Omegas tend to get themselves in bad situations when they are all alone.”

Gavin went to grab his cell phone but Connor grabbed it first “I am coming. This is my first official case without Hank. I want to accomplish my mission.”

The Alpha gritted his teeth “Okay fine. Let’s just get a move on then.”

Honestly for an Omega, Connor was way too interested in the wrong things. Where were the good old days when Omegas would be waiting home pregnant and barefoot for their Alpha’s to come home from work with a freshly baked Cottage pie, fresh and hot to satisfy their Alpha’s? That’s why the Detective chose to marry a Beta woman. Omega’s were all kinds of crazy these days and very high maintenance.

In the car the Omega was sitting reading through his files on a tablet. The drive was all the way across the city and the silence was beginning to get awkward. Connor looked up “May I ask you a personal question Detective Reed?”

“No.”

Connor looked back down at his file dejectedly. “Okay then.”

The Alpha glanced over at the crestfallen Omega curiously. Fuck! Now he was curious about what the Omega wanted to know.

“Get on with it, ask me what you want.”

Connor looked up at him with those puppy brown eyes and smiled cutely “Is it true that you have a wife?”

Gavin raised an eyebrow “Why? Where you planning to have me as the poor sorry sap that you seduce and trap with a pregnancy.” He knew how Omega’s were. Those filthy things, Omega’s were known for being lustful little creatures. Seducing married men, trapping Alpha’s with children, releasing their scent all over like sluts. Oh Detective Reed knew them all too well.

The Omega frowned “N-No. That’s ridiculous. You’re not exactly my type in mating partners.” The Omega murmured “I was just curious because I saw you making out with an Omega secretary the other day.”

“Don’t go opening your big fucking mouth to anyone about that!” Gavin growled lightly. Alpha’s were polygamous by nature and usually had more than one lover and mate but polygamy had become less practiced recently causing Alpha’s to shamefully have secret partners.

The Omega shrugged “Your personal life is none of my business. I was merely curious mainly because Alpha’s and Omega’s had not previously worked together before the law was passed, I wouldn’t want your wife to feel uncomfortable.”

“Ohhh she is going to be so you better not mention it to her when she stops by.” Gavin murmured as he turned into the parking just outside the crime scene before frowning “Hey what do you mean by I’m not your type in mating partners?”

“I don’t know, you just aren’t.” Connor looked down nervously.

“Whaddya mean sweetheart?” He stated sarcastically as the both got out of the car “This is some quality Alpha dick over here.” He chuckled as they walked to the crime scene.

Connor blushed deeply. This Alpha was so crude. Where there any Kind and gentle Alpha’s out there? He thought as they crossed over the yellow tape.

“Reed! Hey!” A beta male named Sam walked up to them “You guys are here finally.”

“Dipshit took long putting make up on.” He stated jokingly as he nodded his head towards Connor.

“An Omega?”

“Yeah. That kid Anderson adopted. Remember? Apparently they are letting Omega’s train to become detectives. Disgusting right?” Gavin shrugged as he walked into the big mansion “So what do we have?”

“Leo Manfred, Alpha male, 23, fell down and knocked his head on some heavy machinery. Main suspect is Elizabeth Manfred, his mate who hasn’t been home since last night. Apparently the couple argued non stop over his drug use.” Sam stated.

“So he is a rich druggie?” Gavin laughed “Lucky son of a bitch.”

“That rich druggie happens to be my son.” Gavin and Connor turned around to see and elderly man pushed in a wheelchair by a young Alpha.

Sam looked at the man sympathetically “This is Carl Manfred. Mr Manfred is the victim’s father.”

“I’m Markus, Leo’s adoptive brother.” Markus held out his hand but Gavin refused to shake it.

Connor however to the man’s hand into his and gave it a light shake “I’m Connor Anderson. It’s nice to meet you. Can you tell me more about your brother? Was he high last night when the ‘accident took place and do you know of anywhere Mrs Manfred could be staying or hiding?” It was still a bit of a taboo for unmated Omega’s to make unnecessary physical contact with another Alpha and Connor so openly shaking an Alpha’s hand, made Gavin frown. _‘Slut’_.

“Finally someone who is asking the right questions. Maybe they should hire more Omega’s in the force.” Carl smiled as Markus turned to push him back into the main house “Come on inside the house dear, I’ll get the maid to make us tea and I’ll answer any question you have.”

Connor smiled and turned to Gavin “I got this Detective Reed. You can count on me.” He stated before following the Manfreds inside.

Gavin glared at the smug Omega. How dare that Omega? Does he think he is better than him? And the way the Omega acted so boldly in front of that wealthy young Alpha… Gavin rolled his eyes. Omega’s were all gold diggers.

* * *

 

An hour later the Omega walked out smiling cutely as the Alpha Markus handed him a coat. “It looks like it’s going to rain tonight, stay warm and dry on your way back.”

Connor slipped his arms through.

“You sure you don’t want me to send you in a limo home?” The Alpha asked.

“No thanks Alpha. My partner is waiting for me at the car. He is very impatient.” Connor felt himself get warm with the thick jacket and he was practically smothered in the Alpha’s scent.

“Is that Alpha your boyfriend?” Markus asked.

Connor’s eyes widened “What? Oh no! He is just my partner.”

“Oh, good to know.” Markus nodded “Goodnight. Be safe.”

“Goodnight Markus.”

Connor walked across the road to where Gavin was waiting impatiently in the car. “What did they say?” he asked as the Omega jumped into the car.

He started up the engine and started driving before he caught whiff of the Alpha scent “Oh for fuck sake, did you have to sleep with him to get some answers?”

Connor gasped “No! He was just kind enough to lend me a jacket. It’s cold.”

Gavin growled as he kept an eye on the road “Take it off!” The scent of that rich cocky brat pissed him off.

“It’s cold!” Connor whined.

The Alpha pulled the car over and glared at the Omega and he pulled of his own hoodie “Take it off!” He growled again as he tossed the Omega his hoodie.

Connor took off the jacket as to not anger the hot-headed Alpha’s. Alpha’s only got offended if their Omega was in another Alpha’s scent. He took the hoodie in his arms and slipped it on. He blushed ‘Was the Alpha trying to court him?’ Connor’s never been courted before. He didn’t know what to do? Should he speak to Hank first?

Gavin grabbed Markus jacket out the window “Prick can afford another one.” He muttered before taking off.


	2. Alpha Reed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thanks for the support guys.

“Hank, Good morning.” Connor smiled as he cooked breakfast.

“Hey son. Didn’t here you come in last night.” Hank mumbled as he scratched his beard and sat down waiting for his eggs.

Connor flipped the omelettes over as he added some salt. “Oh yes sorry, I came home past midnight, I should have texted you but I was fine.”

“That’s not the point Connor, I know that you are a perfectly capable young man but you know how dangerous it is for Omega’s so late at night.” Hank muttered annoyed.

“I know, I’m sorry, I was on a case.” He served the eggs with a side of spicy beef and placed it on two plates and sat down.

“It’s okay, just give me a call next time kid, I was worried. I even nearly phone your father!” Hank chuckled.

“What father? You are my father.” Connor pouted. “Besides that jerk is probably too busy hanging around girls to worry about me missing.”

“That may be true kid, that bastard is known for two things, drugs and sex.” Hank chuckled “But at least you always have a home here.”

Connor smiled “Of course, when you’re done with breakfast let me know. I’ll get us coffee once we are at work.”

 

* * *

 

Connor drove cautiously when he noticed Hank shifting in the car uncomfortably “Is something the matter Lieutenant?”

“Yeah, this car stinks of Alpha, but not me.” Hank frowned and crinkled his nose.

Connor nodded “Oh yes, it’s probably Detective Reed’s jacket in the back seat. He let me borrow it last night; I let him drive your car last night.”

Hank’s eyes widened “You let that asshole drive my car? And for fuck sakes Connor! You’re not supposed to accept an Alpha’s clothes like that. You know that’s a form of courting and I disapprove! Reed is a fuckboy through and through.”

“B-but it was cold, he was just being kind.” Connor mumbled and blushed slightly.

“All of a sudden? He was always an asshole and now he is suddenly kind? That fucker better not touch you. You return that jacket today and keep your distance from Reed unless necessary you hear me?” The older Alpha growled “If he lays a hand on you…”

“Hank, I’m a grown man now, I’m twenty years old. I can make my own decisions and decide what’s right from wrong, besides, I don’t think he is trying to court me.” Connor smiled “I genuinely think he is just being kind.”

* * *

 

Gavin sighed as his wife followed him into the DPD. “Gavin , love, I just want to come say hi to your co-workers!”

“Does it have to be today Angela? I’m swamped with so much fucking work.” He muttered as they walked to his desk.

She pouted and kissed his cheek causing Sam to chuckle. “Oh hey Sam!”

“Hey Angela, you look well.” Sam nodded.

Suddenly a soft voice came from behind them “Hello Detective Reed. I have your jacket you lent me. Thank you.” He blushes a light pink and hands the older Alpha the hoodie.

“And who might you be little Omega?” Angela asked as she sneered at the young Omega. He seemed to be a pretty young thing. Gavin was 34, why would he be interacting with such a young Omega?

Connor smiled brightly “I’m-”

“He’s my-”

“I’m his partner.” Connor finished.

“An Omega? The department is letting a fresh out of college kid be the partner to such a distinguished Detective” she asked. “Doesn’t Fowler understand that Omega’s can’t work with Alpha’s?” She asked.

Connor frowned “I’m quite capable of my position despite my gender.”

“He is more like a little fucking intern babe, Fowler wants me to show him the fucking ropes. He is Anderson’s runt.” Gavin chuckled “Don’t worry, I won’t let this plastic tart ruin my rep babe.”

“It’s not your reputation that I’m worried about. You should speak to the Captain to assign you another partner.” She grit her teeth “You know how Omega’s are around, handsome successful Alpha’s” She whispered in his ear.

Gavin smirked and kissed her neck “Are you jealous babe?” He whispered back.

“Yeah right, I won’t be jealous of a skinny little Omega. Just talk to Fowler to replace him. I’ll see you at home babe.” She kissed him before glaring at the Omega and walking away.

Gavin glared at Connor “Well Omega, you made her angry.” He stated as he looked at the jacket in the Omega’s hands “You can keep that.”

“Hank said it wouldn’t be appropriate for me to keep an Alpha’s clothes.” Connor mumbled and looked down blushing. His face heated up so much that he nearly hyperventilates. Apart from Markus who had to lend him a jacket because it was raining, The Detective was the first Alpha to give him a jacket in such a manner. In school and universities, Omega’s had separate classes and so Connor hadn’t interacted much with Alpha’s and it was quite overwhelming now.

“Oh fuck off with that look!” Gavin growled as he grabbed his hoodie from the Omega’s arms;

“What look?” Connor looked up innocently with a confused look on his face.

“First the _“Fuck me, I’m in heat look.”_ And now the _“Take my innocence look”_ ” Gavin rolled his eyes.

Connor gasped and blushed darker “I am certainly not giving of such looks Detective! Not that it’s any of your business but I’m on my suppressants. You shouldn’t speak like that as a married man.”

Gavin smirked and leaned close “Alpha’s are polygamous by nature and are legally allowed multiple mates.”

The Omega shivered slightly at the close proximity between them “Just because you can doesn’t make it right.”

The Detective rolled his eyes and pulled away before plopping on his chair. “Fuck, you Omega activists are always taking the fun out of life.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “So what information did you get from that rich brat and old croak?”

“Their names are Markus and Mr Manfred!”

Gavin raised an eyebrow “Oh? You’re on first name basis with the son? You Omegan tarts can’t resist a rich Alpha.”

“Unlike you, Detective, not all of us is primitive in our mannerisms.” Connor frowned.

The Alpha growled and got up “Speak to me like that again and while I can’t get you fired, I’ll make you so miserable you will quit.”

“Cant we call a truce Detective? This fighting will only affect our work.” Connor looked at the Alpha with purpose “There must be something we can do.”

‘Yeah get on your knees like a good Omega’ Gavin thought but shook his thoughts. Too much time around Omega’s can really mess with an Alpha’s mind. “Well you can start of by calling me Alpha Reed out of respect.”

Connor frowned _‘That’s such an archaic thing to do, only Alpha’s with huge egos would request such a thing.’_

He sighs “Okay, fine, but you have to be nicer if I do.”

Gavin smirked “Go on then, give it a try.”

“A-alpha Reed.” He states before blushing. That is such a submissive thing to do.

Hearing the Omega call him “Alpha” was like music to Gavin’s ears.

“Hmmm good boy, let’s get back to our case.”

 

 

 


	3. New Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M SO SORRY. For the second chapter I wasn't getting any comment notifications and i thought no one wanted to read so I was so disappointed but yesterday it all came in at once!

“Hey son, I hope you don’t mind but I’ll be going away for an entire week.” Hank states as he washes the dishes and hands it to the Omega to dry. “I was thinking, maybe you should stay with your father for the week.”

Connor’s eyes widened “I am not staying with Elijah!”

“Connor, please I worry with you being home alone for a week. It’s only a week and your Father will have a private car take you to work every morning instead of you having to take the bus every day.” Hank sighs. Omega’s still weren’t allowed to drive and Hank didn’t like Connor taking the bus home late at night since they lived quite far from the bus station.

“I’ll be fine Hank, besides; I’ll just ask Mia if her Alpha can drop me off home when he comes to pick her up.” The Omega shrugs and places the dishes in the cupboard.

“Mia?”

“Captain Fowler’s new secretary she is an Omega and her husband picks her up every day.” Connor stated as he wiped his hands and walked to sit next to Sumo on the couch with Hank following.

“Okay, but call me if you need anything and don’t let those Alpha’s bully you especially Reed. You are just as capable and intelligent as they are; in fact you are way smarter than those knotheads!” Hank huffed and sat down and opened a bottle of beer “And don’t let anyone in the house okay Con?”

“I won’t. I promise. It will be fine.” Connor smiles “I’m twenty years old Hank, you can’t take care of me like this forever.”

“As long as I am your guardian, I will always take care of you, even when you get married to some unworthy Alpha or Beta.” Hank gruffs and puts the TV on.

Connor smiled “I’m not getting married. I’ll stay with you and Sumo forever!”

“That’s what all children say then they go off and mate some good for nothing Alpha who ends up being the biggest mistake of their lives.” Connor looked over at Hank who was downing a beer really fast. He knew Hank was referring to his late Omegan son Cole who had died living with an abusive mate.

Connor looked down as he patted Sumo. Hank never liked speaking about Cole and Connor didn’t want to ever pressure him. “I won’t. I mean, if I leave who will remember to take Sumo for walks? He will get even fatter!”

Hank chuckled “That’s true. Sumo is a lazy son of a bitch.”

The Omega smiled as he stood up and cleared the coffee table of beer bottles and wrappers. “Goodnight Hank. I’ll see you in the morning before you leave.”

Connor walked to the kitchen to throw the trash before going to his bedroom. He slipped into comfortable pajama’s and reached over for his pills. “Hmmm one? I need to pick some up tomorrow morning.” He mumbled as he took his heat suppressants and went to bed.

* * *

 

“Goodmorning Hank! Wake up, you’re going to get late for your work across Michigan. Don’t worry; I packed your suitcase for you.” Connor stated as he hurried around trying to get things in order for Hank.

“Ugh, kid. Its only 6am. My flight is not for another hour.” Hank groaned.

Connor rolled his eyes “Come on Lieutenant. You still need to drive to the airport to get there on time and I still have to get to the precinct.”

Once Hank was ready and left, Connor quickly grabbed his phone and keys and with a kiss on Sumo’s forehead, he quickly left to the bus station. He was going to be so so late!

* * *

 

“Oh if it isn’t the lil Omegan tart.” A voice chuckled as he sat down in the coffee room “Why are you late? Didn’t get enough beauty sleep?”

“Detective Reed, Good morning, I was helping Lieutenant Anderson get ready for his trip.” Connor sipped at some tea

“It’s _Alpha Reed_.” Gavin sat down next to him and propped his feet up on another chair. “You know, I never hear you call Anderson “Dad”. He is your adopted father is he not? Or is he more than that?”

Connor frowned “My biological father is still alive. I’m technically just Hank’s ward.”

“Hmmm, so why do you choose to live with an unrelated Alpha over your father? Were you promised to Hank?” The Alpha asked as he sipped his coffee.

Connor frowned “ **Alpha** Reed, is there a reason why you so interested in my personal life?”

Gavin rolled his eyes lightly “Just making some friendly conversation before I get to tell you the bad news about your little boyfriend Markus.”

Connor’s eyes widened “What happened? Is Markus okay?”

 The Alpha gave an amused smirk as he placed his coffee down. “Well, he is being suspected for the murder of Leo Manfred. I’m just trying to get an order for his arrest.”

“What? Why would you arrest Markus?” Connor stood up; clearly upset “Markus is not a murderer!”

Gavin’s smirk grew wider “You know him all of an hour and you can confidently say that?” He slams the file down “We have eye witnesses saying that earlier that afternoon, Markus and Leo where in a fist fight.”

“That’s not enough motive, siblings fight all the time!” The Omega frowned “You can’t just arrest him for that!”

“You want motive for your little Alpha? The old man is clearly going to croak soon, the dead kid stood to inherit billions while your dear Markus stood to inherit, nothing. Leo Manfred’s wife claims that she had an affair with Markus, so far two possible motives and that fight earlier on doesn’t help his case.” Gavin chuckles “How exciting.”

“That’s not true! Mrs Manfred was coming onto Markus, that’s why Leo and Markus fought that day.” Connor slammed his hands on the desk.

Gavin laughed “You see, that’s why Omega’s can’t work in law enforcement. You get easily influenced by an Alpha with a big bank account.”

Connor frowned “That’s not true! I’m an objective person!”

The Alpha leans in close crowding the Omega’s personal space “Oh yeah Omega?” He whispered huskily in his ear.

Connor froze. He could get the potent smell of a strong, virile Alpha so close by his scent glands. It made him stiffen. It smelled so… good. His eyes widened. He was supposed to stop by the clinic to get suppressants this morning. ‘ _How could I forget?’_

“Hmmm you smell like you’re going into heat.” Gavin murmured against his neck.

The Omega felt his instincts hold him stiff, he wanted to move, run, get away but his instincts begged him to submit to this powerful dominating Alpha.”A-Alpha Reed… I…”

The Detective pulled away and chuckled “I can’t believe the DPD is allowing you needy little creatures in our ranks.”

“I’m n-not-”

“Yeah? Do me a favour; don’t contact Markus before an arrest has been made. We don’t want him running away before we get there.” Gavin chuckled as he used a tablet to go through files.

Connor frowned “Alpha please, I spoke to him. After the fight Markus left to stay with his friends, he was not there at the time Leo died.”

Hearing the Omega called him ‘Alpha’ on instinct satisfied him on a level he couldn’t quite explain. “Yeah well when we interrogate your pretty boy boyfriend then we would like to hear it from his own mouth.”

“Until the interrogation and court case, we will be working on other cases. So don’t think your soft little Omega behind will get to sit around acting dainty for long.” Gavin leaned forward and sniffed him again. “Are you trying to tempt me with that scent?”

Connor blushed “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I… I…”

“Hmmm are you going into heat? You know you can’t be going into heat while we are on this case right?” Gavin leaned close and nosed his scent gland.

The Omega was now a deep shade of pink “Uh I… I… I am n-not going into heat.”

Detective Reed  “Oh yeah?” He whispered huskily “Are you sure you didn’t miss a pill?” The Alpha asked as he placed a hand on the Omega’s thin supple thigh.

Connor flushed lightly.

“Ahem.” The two looked up and noticed Sam smirking “The Captain wants to see the two of you.”

* * *

 

“Hey Cap! What’s up?” Gavin asked as he plopped himself on a chair and Connor sat carefully on the chair.

“Firstly,” Fowler turned to Connor “How is Reed treating you?”

Gavin rolled his eyes and Connor blushed slightly “Not as harsh as he used to Captain.” How could Connor explain Gavin’s behaviour as of recently? It was so confusing. One minute he was calling the Omega a plastic tart and the next minute he was acting like an Alpha who intends on courting an Omega and since Connor has never been exposed to many Alpha’s growing up apart from Hank and his father, he was completely confused at the Alpha’s behaviour.

“That’s good dear.” Fowler sat down “Because you two are going to be staying together for the next case. There has been a string of homicides insides and around Detroit. What the victims have in common is that they have all been to the same couples resort at some point in time. The two of you will be going to a couples resort on the outskirts of the city tomorrow and you will need to blend in as a couple.”

“Wait what? Are you fucking insane? I’m not pretending with this little Omegan tar- I mean it’s inappropriate Captain. I have a wife and Connor is an unmated Omega.” Gavin stated annoyed.

“Yes well the two of you are the only Alpha-Omega partners in the DPD so this is perfect for the two of you and if anything, it will help you get along.” He laughed enjoying the pained look on the Alpha Detectives face.

Connor bites his lips “What about the Manfred case? Markus is being investigated. We need to be here.”

“Gavin has done his bit to find out motives, now it’s up to forensics, an arrest will be made but he will be put on trial, the most likely event that will occur is that he will get out on bail until a further court case. By then the two of you should be back to build a case against him.” Fowler stated.

Connor looks down sadly “I don’t believe Markus is guilty.”

“Reed has mentioned that he has reason to believe you may be a bit… attached to the young Alpha so I would suggest that you not contact him until the first court case okay?” Fowler asks.

The Omega’s eyes widened “That’s why you are sending us away? You’re afraid I will warn Markus that he is a suspect? I am on the side of justice! I am not attached to him I just think you got the wrong guy!”

Gavin rolls his eyes “Yeah Princess won’t say anything so can’t you just send someone else on this case?”

“The first case will probably be only a month away! In the mean time I can’t have the two of you sitting on your asses for a month. Now take the day off, get packed up and be ready to leave tomorrow.” Fowler slams two electronic files in front of them. “Now get out of my office.”

 

* * *

 

Connor held his phone in his hand in the lunch room as he considered giving Markus a call.

“Hey, planning to call your boyfriend and warn him?” Gavin asked as he held a taco in his hand and handed Connor a taco.

The Omega blushed. He was sure Alpha’s only bought food for Omega’s they were courting. Did this mean they were starting a courtship? “Uhm no Alpha. I’m not going to call Markus.” He lied “I just thought I’d call Hank and let him know about our case.”

Gavin took another bite of his taco “Yeah sure _–WAIT WHAT?_ No! Do you want Anderson to attempt shooting my ass the next time he sees me?”

“I have to tell Hank, he will be worried about where I am for a month!” Connor stated nervously.

“F-Fuck Princess, Can’t you tell him you’re going on vacation or something?” Gavin asked as he sipped on coffee.

“Why would I go on vacation without Sumo and Hank?” Connor asked confused.

Gavin rose an eyebrow “Wow kid, don’t you have a life? Friends?”

Connor stayed quiet. He went to an all Omega high school and in the University of Michigan, Omega’s had separate classes and now all his Omegan friends where either married or becoming mothers.

“For fuck sake that old man and his dog really are your life! Fine call him but don’t tell him it’s a couples resort. Just say it’s a holiday resort of some shit like that. I don’t need him busting my balls for pretending to be your Alpha.” Gavin muttered as he took a bite of his Taco.

Connor nodded and called Hank.

Hank: **Hey Connor? You okay? It’s only been a few hours since I left.**

Connor bit his lip “I j-just wanted to know if you reached your hotel safe.”

Hank: **Yeah I have, every thing’s all good. What about you?**

The Omega fidgeted in his seat. “Well uhm Captain Fowler is sending me and Detective Reed undercover while the Manfred case goes to court.”

Hank: **For fuck sakes can’t Fowler give you a break? It must be hard working with that asshole Reed.**

Clearly Gavin heard that because he scowled in his coffee.

Connor blushed lightly “It’s not as bad as it was, uhm yeah so we will be gone for a month. It’s a resort just on the outskirts of Detroit.”

Hank: **Which resort?**

“Uhm Madison state resort?”

Hank: **That’s a couples resort**.

Connor nearly gasped _‘How did Hank know that?’_ “Uhm yes…”

Hank: **So that means you will have to sleep in the same room as Reed?**

Connor blushed deeper “Uhm… yes.”

Hank: **IF THAT BASTARD IS NOT HEARING THIS, TELL HIM AS SOON AS I GET BACK I’M GOING TO TIE HIM TO A POLE AND USE HIM FOR TARGET PRACTICE! HE BETTER NOT FUCKING TOUCH YOU!**

Gavin grabbed the phone and chuckled lightly “Hey Anderson, I can’t promise you anything but I promise I'll discipline your little Omega while you’re away. Bye now Lieutenant.” He hung up.

Connor was gaping like a fish “Are you insane Alpha Reed? Hank is going to kill you.”

“Hmm? Let the old man try.” He popped the last bite in his mouth before tossing his packaging in the trash “See you tomorrow plastic tart.”

Gavin winked as he left the Omega behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT if you want to see another chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you want me to continue.


End file.
